Robots have found use in a nearly unlimited number of applications, from mapping and exploring unknown terrain, to performing rescue missions in extreme environmental conditions, to managing data centers, among a host of other scenarios. Robots are often mounted to a platform that supports the robot on a floor or other surface. Wheels may be mounted to the platform to enable rolling or otherwise linear movement of the robot in a generally horizontal direction. Some robotic platforms may even have wheels that are powered or driven. For example, a power assembly (such as an electric motor) may control the rotation of a wheel's axle, which may in turn control rotation of the wheel thereabout to move the robot. Some powered or driven wheels may also include brake assemblies designed to retard rotation of the axle and thus slow or stop rotation of the wheel. Traditionally, at least a portion of this power assembly (e.g., the motor, electrical cabling, etc.), as well as the brake, are disposed within the circumference of the wheel, near the wheel hub, and adjacent to the axle.
The placement of a power or brake assembly within the circumference of a wheel, however, can lead to various disadvantages. For example, when a component of a power or brake assembly is disposed within the circumference of the wheel, this component may be exposed to whatever conditions the wheel moves through. This is particularly problematic for robots or other vehicles that are intended to move through treacherous conditions or water.
In addition, when some or all of the power or brake assembly is located within the circumference of the wheel, the electrical wires that provide electricity to the power assembly and/or the brake cabling may limit the maneuverability of the robotic platform since the wheel may be unable to rotate 360 degrees without becoming entangled. This is especially disadvantageous for robots intended to perform highly maneuverable functions.
Positioning some or all of the power assembly within the circumference of the wheel may also lead to an increased risk of damage to the power assembly. For instance, when a driven wheel is part of a robot or other object that is susceptible to falling or being dropped, the power assembly may be damaged by such forceful impacts. Similar issues arise when positioning brake assemblies within the circumference of a wheel.
Moreover, robots that employ driven or powered wheels often have difficultly navigating difficult terrain, such as damaged or uneven surfaces with holes, bumps, or ridges. For example, a robot driven by traditional caster wheels may tip over when traversing an especially uneven surface (or simply be unable to traverse such a surface), potentially damaging the robot's sensitive componentry or impeding the robot's mission.
As such, the instant disclosure identifies and addresses a need for improved robotic platforms and related vehicles.